The Kids Are Alright
by Turn back Tuesday
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and oneshots of stolen moments and unexpected bonding between our favorite young heroes and their mentors. This is of lessons learnt and unrequitted trust to everything inbetween. Live. Love. Laugh. Various Pairings. Slash.
1. Mistakes, Misuse, Misguided

**AN: Hello, I'm Turn back Tuesday. I like writing and just recently fell in love with Young Justice. I don't know why I'm telling you this your probably not reading my little note. Or you're not reading my story at all.**

** But I digress, this isn't my first story (my other ones suck; don't read them!) but I want to make a good impression :) Obviously it's YJ and JL centric one-shots and drabbles but a lot of them willfocus on Robin, 'cause I love that little ninja. :D Also, I know it's in the summary but once again, there will be hints of slash. Don't go and flame the story and say I didn't warn you. That meant you weren't reading my little Authors Note. Oh, and one last thing: there's no Artemis! I don't particularly like her.**

**Lol, this chapter is PURE CRACK. Not to be taken too seriously...**

**I don't know why I have to put this... but I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League**

* * *

1: Mistakes, Misuse, Misguided 

To say that the occupants of Mount Justice were a little stressed was an understatement. The five young heroes were at wits end, muted curses and angry grumbles were heard throughout the dark chambers of the mountain, more so than ever. Two days ago during training, Conner, who, due to obvious reasons, always held back, swatted Wally down like it was nothing and went after the training dummies for a good hour before Kaldur somehow managed to restrain him. A good portion of the young clone's anger was released that day; however the training room might just never be the same.

However, the unhealthily high levels of stress wasn't Conner's fault. No, it was the Justice League's. Two weeks ago, the Watch Tower's electrical system malfunctioned causing an explosion in one of the many labs and a poison so potent entered the vents that an estimation of five weeks would be needed to clean up the secret base. The new, temporary base of operations was to be held at Mount Justice. Most of the Justice League only stopped by during the day but the mentors, and Black Canary and Red Tornado, who already stayed there prior to the incident, took up residency for the time being. 

Things went downhill pretty quickly from there, and it most certainly didn't get any better. Throughout the two weeks the heroes became agitated and restless. Unfortunately, no villains seemed to be around for use as a good punching bag. The first, and unsurprisingly, to fall victim to the souring mood within the mountain's walls was Batman. But perhaps that anger was from three weeks ago when Robin pestered him to tell the team about his secret identity. And won. All were quick to avoid the Caped Crusader. Flash was always restless and the others, especially John, were better at masking there stress.

The same can't be said for their young counterparts. The young ones didn't seem to adjust to the constant presence of heroes and dealt with their stress in their own ways. Conner, who had his stress manifest into anger and due to lack of social skills, was practically non-existent. For all Cadmus was worth; it seems they weren't able to install a sense of good manners into the boy.

Kaldur spent most of his time lurking in the pool or at the beach with Aquaman. The only way you could tell he was agitated was a slight twitch of the eye of his normally collected facial expression when someone was being destructive to the sense of peace he was trying install.

Most of the time it was Wally. And speaking of the Speedster, Wally took to personally pissing off ever hero he came across paths with. Well, it's not really Wally's fault; just his stupidity's. At least he and his mentor were good for keeping moral up. For all of the Kid Flashes nuisances he always seemed to put a smile on at least two hero's faces.

Megan, to relieve her stress, took to cooking. She's what one would call a stress baker, if the piles of cookies and mountain of assorted baked goods were anything to go by. On the plus side her cooking drastically improved and it kept the occupants of Mount Justice well fed.

But it was Dick who took the metaphorical icing to the imaginary cake; it seems when he is frazzled he grows devious . A strange glint entered his eyes after the first few days. Bruce knew something big was to come from the thirteen-year-old. But now, as the other occupants settled in, Dick grew more insidious as each day passed, Pulling harmless pranks with Wally and laughing his usual, borderline insane cackle.

In the events that were to follow most would say that, perhaps, Robin had taken it too far.

* * *

"Shit." The speedster said as he entered the kitchen at break-neck pace, almost crashing into the huge piles of sweet treats that had built up by the island.

"Wally," admonished Megan as she pulled yet another pie out of the oven, "please, watch your language." He would have responded with a flirt to her, as usual but with the holes that were being drilled into his head from said Martian's uncle, well, maybe it wasn't a good idea.

The Martian Manhunter sat at the counter with the rest of the Mentors, Aqualad and Superboy were off to the side discussing training tactics with Black Canary and Green Arrow. Luck was on his side that day, for his uncle was in a discussion with the Bat and Superman and didn't seem to catch his slip of tongue. He glanced at Red Tornado who probably heard but if the android had, he gave no indication to the ginger.

The four previously discussing battle tactics came back to the main group and sat down again. It was a weird, demented twist the words "family get-together" There was a pregnant pause before Megan broke it, to lighten the mood, "Hello, Megan!" She said to herself before back to the heroes sitting around the island, "Do you guys want to help me bake?" she said shyly, glancing at her team mates.

Wally was at her side in an instant, "Anything for you, sweets" He said with a blinding smile.

"No." Conner grumbled before standing up to help her anyway. Clark shared a look with Barry, who shook his head in exasperation and smiled broadly before whispering, "_Teens._"

Kaldur stood with grace and walked over to the other young heroes, "I will assist you as well, Megan. But does anyone know what happened to Robin?" Batman perked up at this and set a heavy gaze to the teens, indicating that he wanted to know the answer as well.

But it wasn't any of them who answered, it was the king of the sea who did, "I saw the little bird fiddling with some electronics in his room a few hours ago." Orin said while inspecting some goldfish snacks that were left on the counter with slightly knitted brows.

"Should we get him?" Megan asked concerned.

"No," Batman growled out, "If he's too wrapped up and forgets about dinner, then that's his fault."

Clark furrowed his brows. "But... you do that all the time."

Another brief pause crept upon the heroes. In the distance Green Arrow snickered. Megan once again saved them all, "Oh, um, okay. So, Wally, can you make the icing?"

The fastest boy alive beamed before darting around the kitchen to get the ingredients. It took less then five seconds. "I will, but nothing will ever be as sweet as you." he said while waggling his eyebrows. Conner grunted as he started on the new batter and Kaldur placed a somewhat comforting hand on a livid looking John.

Meanwhile, Wally was trying to figure out how to get the blender to work. "Hey, Red Tornado, how do I work this thing? Can't you, like, talk to it or something?"

"Try plugging it in." Was the indifferent reply. "And, no, I cannot."

"Oh, shut up." He said to his uncle who started to chuckle with the Green Arrow and Aquaman.

A gentle whirring was heard from the blender and the Justice League members talked quietly. Conner sneezed when he added too much flour to the dough causing the fine powder to settle in his hair. Megan giggled and wiped it away. Wally stopped it and opened it to get a taste "Mmh... it's good. Hey, Kaldur, want some? Hm, let me just mix it for a little longer..."

Kaldur's eyes widened, "No, Wally-"

It was too late; the unlidded blender roared to life, splattering white frosting everywhere. Luckily, with his super speed, Wally ducked avoiding the mess. Unfortunately, at the same time the Boy Wonder entered the kitchen. The sticky mess splattered all over his clothes, hair, and face.

"-the lid." Kaldur finished lamely. All eyes were trained on Dick. The mischievous look entered his eyes instantly making The Dark Knight wary of his apprentice. Slowly Dick lifted a frosting covered hand to his face. A small, pink tongue darted past his lips and tasted the frosting.

"Mmh. It _is _good, Wally." He said softly peering into Wally's emerald eyes with his baby blue ones. At this point Kid Flash's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and a blush extended all the way to his neck and ears. Kaldur coughed and looked away a blush on his own face. Conner stared. And stared. A lost look was on his face.

Dick's eyes flitted over to where the mentors sat. With wide eyes, he touched his face and pulled away with more icing on his fingers. Quickly those fingers were in his mouth licking away at the frosting. Next to Clark, Bruce sat, shaking in anger. Clark wouldn't admit that Dick was cute because that would be creepy. And he just didn't _do _creepy. He also feared the wrath of the caped man next to him. Barry on the other hand, like his apprentice, was transfixed on the thirteen-year-old. Oliver was in the same state. Orin had to keep telling himself that he had a wife. John simply looked away; refusing to believe what he was seeing. Dinah and Megan both had identical grins of happiness as they shared knowing glances with each other. Through it all, Red Tornado sat there motionless, unaffected by his colleges distress.

The young boy continued till there was no more icing on his hands. Still all the occupants of the room were frozen. That was until Batman stood up abruptly from his seat, looking livid.

"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON," He bellowed out after the retreating boy, "Get back here right _now_!"

Dick's laughter could be heard throughout the base.

* * *

**See? Pure crack. Well, anyway please tell me how you think. And until then, see ya later **

** Mistake: Wally was blender happy**

**Misuse: Dick abuses his right to be sexy**

**Misguided: The men of YJ and JL are confused...**

**Until then**

**TBT**

**:D**


	2. Fear, Falling, Facts

**AN: Thank you so much for reviewing! I really can't thank you guys enough. Sorry if I don't update often. My parents have this bad habit of coming home unexpectedly early, and they don't know that I write/draw fanfiction so I'll hide all the stuff really fast and they'll wonder what the hell I was just doing. Does that happen to anyone else? Or am I just paranoid? Also, I'm a horrible procrastinator.**

**This is a more serious chapter (once again focusing on our Boy Wonder). Some might say I'm copying another fic, which is a great fic, by the way. I'm not copying, I just thought it was a good idea and decided to put my own spin on things. The story is… fuck I forgot. Uh, let me get back to you on that…**

**Anyway, who likes screwing with the timeline? I like screwing with the timeline! Beware of inaccuracies :)**

**

* * *

**

2: Fear, Falling, Facts

Batman stormed into Mount Justice. He passed room after room muttering angrily to himself. It drew attention to the other heroes that were present in the hollowed out mountain. John and Barry exchanged glances before deciding to find out what was going on. Along the way Ollie and Orin joined their group. Finally after many wrong turns they found their target. Batman stood in the center of the control room, arms crossed, body tense as he talked quietly to Superman. Behind them stood J'onn J'onzz a small frown on his face. The four ducked behind a low-lying wall, hoping not to be seen.

"What's going on?" Barry whined to the others as he peeked over the wall. They distractedly shook their heads, staring at the Caped Crusader with rapt attention. "Guys? Guys!"

"Shut _up_, Barry." John whispered back to the speedster shooting glares at him from over Orin's head, "We're _trying_ to find out." With that, the four of them strained their ears trying to pick up the conversation.

"-I _need_ your help. Alfred's going to be gone for the weekend and I can't just leave him alone." The Bat said lowly.

"I'm sorry, Bruce, I- I really am. There's a situation here that needs my help. I can't take him." The Kryptonian said slowly, turning his head away, unable to look his friend in the eyes.

"Who?" Ollie and Barry asked at the same time. Batman's head snapped in their direction, a fierce scowl on his face.

"Get out of here. _Now_." He growled to the others as they sheepishly got up from behind the wall. Barry looked more than happy to comply but was stopped short by Orin, who held his hand in front of Barry's chest. The king of the sea nodded in John's direction, who was defiantly walking up to Batman.

"No. If it is something concerning the league then we have the right to know. Tell us, Batman, perhaps we can help." The Green Lantern stood facing Batman expectedly, waiting for an answer. From the side, Clark glanced at the two debating whether to intervene or not.

"Bruce," Clark said carefully, knowing that he was treading on thin ice, "You should tell them. They might know what to do. They could help-"

"No." He said fixing his piercing gaze at the Man of Steel, "Forget we even had this conversation." He was about to stalk off when he heard the Martian behind him clear his throat.

"Batman is going out of town and needs someone to look after his…" J'onn paused here, trying to find the right word, "charge."

There was silence. If Batman was an elusive figure then his apprentice was even more so. There was no knowledge on the boy other than the fact that he was, in fact, the Dark Knight's apprentice. In a flash (pardon the pun) Barry was in front of Batman. "What? Really? We get to meet him? Wait, he needs a place to stay? He can come and stay with me. Oh, wait. Scratch that last part; Iris can't…" The rest was being said to quickly for anyone to make out. Suddenly his head snapped up, "Hey! He can stay here!" Barry said with a dazzling smile, his arms stretched wide.

"No." Batman snapped.

Orin stepped forward at this point, "Think about it; he'll be in the most secure place on the planet, surrounded by well trained heroes. Nothing can go wrong." He said, trying to placate Bruce, "If you want, it can just be us watching the boy."

Batman narrowed his eyes and walked away. He brushed past a worried Clark and an angry John. Ollie jumped out of the way when Batman stormed past. When he got to the door he stopped and turned around. "Tch, fine. Be here tomorrow, at three sharp." With that he was gone.

The six occupants of the room exchanged small smiles and knowing glances.

It was one small step for hero kind.

* * *

The next day Batman showed up at three o'clock sharp in the Batmobile. He hopped out and looked up to see Clark, Ollie, John, Barry, J'onn, and Orin. Next to them stood Dinah and Diana. Batman swung his head towards Ollie and glared.

Ollie put his hands up defensively, "Well, I thought… ya'know." Batman's glare intensified, "Or not." The Green Arrow mumbled, turning away. Barry snickered as Dinah patted his back.

Batman turned around to the vehicle, "Robin." Was all he said. In the next second there was a boy next to the Caped Crusader. He was short. Very short. And had messy black hair that shone blue in the sunlight. He wore black and red tights with a red vest and a black cape lined with a yellow inside. He was partially hidden by Batman's cape when his arm was placed on his shoulder. Batman stared down Clark until he got the hint. Quickly stepping forward Clark gave a small smile to the young boy, mentally fretting over his age. Bruce opened up his cape and Robin stepped out from under it. Looking back at Batman, who gave a small nod, Robin went to stand next to Clark.

All the heroes watched him get into the Batmobile and drive off. At this point, all eyes were trained on the Boy Wonder, who, in turn, blinked twice.

"So…" Barry said, coughing awkwardly. "Anyone up for pizza?" John rolled his eyes and let out a long suffering sigh.

"Why don't we just go inside and introduce ourselves first?" Diana said as she walked over to the small boy. She stuck her hand out towards him. Robin grasped it and let out a small smile.

"Sure."

A few minutes later they were all comfortably seated and were eating pizza, courtesy of the Flash. "You don't have to introduce yourselves, you know. I know who you are anyways." Robin said between a mouthful of pizza.

Dinah smiled down at the boy, "Yes, but we don't know you."

The boy blinked again, "Oh, yeah." He put the plate down and slowly peeled off his domino mask. "I'm Richard Grayson. Sometimes people call me Dick. I don't really like the name but you're all going to end up calling me by it." The newly dubbed Dick said with slightly furrowed brows. His eyes were an intoxicating blue.

Dinah, as well as the rest, was surprised. They didn't _actually_ thing Bruce would let Dick tell them his true identity. Clark, who seemed distracted the entire time, looked up.

"Dick," He said getting the young boys attention, "How- how old are you?" At this J'onn, Diana, and John stared at the boy, wanting to know the answer as well.

"Ten."

"What?" Clark asked, shock on his face. Even Ollie and Barry seemed perturbed by his age.

Dick gave him a funny look. There was a small quirk of his lips, one eyebrow arched up, the other; slightly furrowed. It meant '_did-you-_really_-not-hear-me-the-first-time?_'. Bruce had given him that look a countless amount of times.

The boy repeated himself, "I'm ten."

Orin, who was quiet for awhile, spoke up, "But you're so young and vulnerable and-"

"And what? I can take care of myself. Batman wouldn't have let me help him if I couldn't." Dick said, his eyes piercing as he stared down Clark, then Diana, then Orin, then John, then J'onn, then Barry, then Ollie, then Dinah, then back at Clark. The heroes weren't convinced and Dick knew this. Slowly he grabbed his Domino mask. He held onto it and worried the corners, posture relaxing.

"I-I don't want to lose Bruce. Like I lost…" The ten-year-old trailed off. Diana and Dinah shared looks, their mothering instincts kicking in, "I don't want to sit back and do nothing when he could be getting hurt. It makes me feel better knowing that I'm helping. "

John noticed that the young boy had won over not only Superman but Dinah, Diana, Ollie and Barry as well. He knew he'd have to be the villain of this situation. He looked over to Orin and J'onn, both seemed to have the same thought process.

"We understand, Dick, but ten is too young. You should have a normal childhood." The Green Lantern said. J'onn and Orin slowly nodding their heads.

"A normal childhood? I grew up in a circus. 'Normal' for me was wrestling with tigers, uprooting my life every six months, being tricked by the gypsies, and, oh yeah, swinging on a bar _hundreds of feet in the air_. I get that you're not normal. But neither am I." Dick said a looking away, "I let them fall but I won't let Bruce."

It was then that the eight realized that Robin was much like Batman; strong-willed and proud. But Richard Grayson was so much more like Bruce Wayne; deeply protective and unwaveringly loyal. Clark smiled at the upset sidekick.

"Tell us more…"

Dick let out a tentative smile.

* * *

Batman silently entered the mountain. It was precisely 5:27 AM. He walked to the lounge area hoping to find someone up, but was instead greeted by an interesting sight. To his immediate left sat J'onn head on his chest sleeping peacefully on the chair. Slightly behind him Ollie and Dinah slept together haphazardly on the sofa. Barry ended up sprawled out on the floor, a thin line of drool coming from his mouth. Diana to the right of him; graceful even when sleeping. Orin and John ended up in what could be considered a compramising situation; John slept sideways on the other chair and Orin on the floor, leaning againts the chair with his head on John's lap. At the center lay Dick, curled up in a ball on the other couch with Clark on the ground next to him.

Clark's eyes snapped open, as he heard footsteps at the door, and got up slowly; setting a chain reaction for the others. When they were all awake, or in Barry's and Ollie's case; _mostly_ awake, the Bat spoke.

"Everyone get ready; we're heading out."

"To where, Bruce?" Dick asked sleepily as he rubbed his eye. Batman noticed that his mask was off, but said nothing of it.

The others in the room wondered the same. Batman blinked owlishly at them. "To the circus. You didn't think I'd forget your mother's birthday, did you?"

Dick's blue eyes widened and slowly, a wide grin took overtook him. The superheroes smiled as Dick excitedly ran out of the room exuberantly shouting.

Superman lightly punched Bruce in the shoulder, "Ya got one hell of a kid there, Bruce."

Batman looked at the seven of them. He begrudgingly admits that they're his _friends_. Barry, Ollie and Orin, always able to light the mood with their carefree antics. Dinah and Diana and their motherly concern. J'onn and John with their silent support. And Clark. His best friend. He'd be there for him; no matter what. They cared for him and now Dick too.

"I know."

* * *

**Well that was my attempt at being serious. And I botched it. Shame. **

**Sorry if anyone is OOC. Like, **_**really**_** sorry.**

**Fear: Robin shares some of his feelings**

**Falling: Batman may be slipping; but Robin has hand**

**Facts: the Justice League learn some facts about their new friend**

**I'm going to try and update as soon as possible; but I make no promises.**

**Until then**

**TBT **

**:D**


	3. Marriage, Males, Meddlesome

**AN: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. You see; my dog ate my computer and… I kid, I kid. But, seriously, I was away at Greece with my class for spring break. It was epic. We left a teacher back at the States, lost a kid, got followed by some stray dogs, talked to some prostitutes. Ya'know. The works.**

**Anyway, this story (kinda) focuses on the rest of the team. Shocking, I know. If this isn't your favorite pairing; stick around. :) I plan on doing all types of pairings.**

**This chapter is also crack-tastic (because I suck at being serious). Funny thing is; I didn't plan for this story to be overly humorous. Odd :P**

* * *

3:Marriage, Males, Meddlesome

Wally was bored. And a bored speedster was never a good thing. He had already raced around the world, like, a _thousand _times. He had tried to bother Robin, but the master hacker was busy… well, hacking. Wally had seen the White House's top secret seal flash once or twice on the thirteen-year-olds computer screen. Deciding _not _to get into some potentially illegal activity for the day, Wally had set out to find the only female on the team.

Racing into the kitchen Wally skidded to a stop right in front of the red headed Martian. Megan blinked in surprise, a tray of burnt cookies in her hands. Wally grabbed one and took a bite. "Hello, beautiful." He said, around the crumbs. He had seen the girl blush and smiled to himself. Really, he was _only_ teasing her like a big brother would.

"Hello, Wally. What's going on?" Megan asked as she side stepped the other red head and set the cookies down.

Wally's shoulders slumped and he let out a huff of air, "Ugg. _Nothing _is going on. There's nothing to do." He turned his head towards the living room, "Hey, where's Supes and Kal? We could go to the beach or something."

"Wally, it's 50 degrees outside. I don't think that's for the best."

"Oh. A movie then?" Wally asked hopefully. Then he'd have an excuse to drag Dick away from his laptop.

Megan smiled at him, "Ok, sure. Let's go find Conner and Kaldur. I think Dick's hiding out in the computer room."

Wally started to walk in the direction of the dorms with Megan floating above him. "Oh, he is. We'll drag him out somehow."

After two minutes of walking, or in Megan's case, flying, the duo reached Conner's room. Wally knocked on the door. He waited but no one answered. Turning to Megan he shrugged. "Wanna try Kaldur's?" She nodded and they walked further down the hall to their leader's room. Megan was about to knock but at that moment Dick came out of his own room a little down the hall from Kaldur's.

"Dude!" Wally said as Dick strolled over to them. "I thought you were in the computer room."

"I was." He said, waving hello at Megan. Dick turned his head to the door, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to watch a movie and wanted to see if they wanted to join us. We were going to find you next." Megan said to the raven haired teen. Dick nodded in understanding.

Wally tapped his foot impatiently. "God, this is taking too long." The speedster grabbed the handle to the door and opened it. There, clad only in boxers, on Kaldur's bed were their missing team mates. Kaldur was laying over Conner and both had looks of horror on their faces as they stared at a their three teammates who were peaking from around the door.

Wally let out a nervous giggle, "Uh, sorry," Before slamming the door. Megan, despite her obvious green hue, was beet red, her hands over her mouth. Dick and Wally looked at each other before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. A few seconds later the door was almost ripped off its hinges by an irate looking Superboy who, thankfully, had pants on this time, ceasing the two's laughter.

"Get in." He growled out to them before stepping inside. The three followed in and saw Conner sit down next to Kaldur who was also wearing pants but look rather distraught.

"I'm sorry. You guys… shouldn't have seen that." Kaldur whispered. Conner frowned in his direction.

Dick laughed his funny little laugh, "It's fine. We're heroes; why would we discriminate?"

"Wish you guys warned us first." Wally grumbled. Dick elbowed him in the ribs. Kaldur relaxed and smiled a bit. Conner, on the other hand, was staring at their female member. The other three males followed his line of sight. Kaldur cleared his throat.

"Megan are you-"

"Do you really love him?" She asked Conner.

"Err, yeah."

"And you?" She asked Kaldur.

The Atlantean nodded. Megan was silent for a moment and the boys shared looks, wondering if she was devastated by the loss of her crush. Well, that was before she squealed and tackled the two teens. "Hello, Megan. Oh, I _knew _something was up! Congratulations, guys." Megan beamed up at them.

"Didn't you have a crush on Superboy?" Wally asked, once again proving that his feet are faster than his mouth. Conner growled at him and Kaldur put a comforting hand on the clone's shoulder.

"Dude!" Dick hissed, slapping his friends head.

Megan looked puzzled, "A crush? No I was just shy. You guys are like my cool older brothers. I didn't want to be such a geek around you guys…"

There was a comfortable silence for all of about two seconds before Wally ruined it. "Well, okay then. I call being best man at your wedding. Movie starts in an hour. I get recliner. Let's go make some popcorn. Party time!" The red head winked at the two sitting on the bed before grabbing the boy wonder's hand. Said boy laughed and waved at Kaldur and Conner before disappearing with Kid Flash. Megan took her leave after smiling at them.

When Kaldur and Conner were left by themselves Conner slowly snuggled into the dark skinned boy's chest. "Do you really love me?" The clone asked quietly, his voice somewhat muffled.

Kaldur looked surprised before smiling softly down at him, "Of course I do."

"I love you too." Was the confident reply that the Atlantean heard. Kaldur laughed and feel back on the bed, dragging Conner with him. They laid like that for a while before Conner posed another question:

"You really think we're going to get married?" The clone asked, his blue eyes staring deep into a set of silver ones.

Kaldur laughed again, "Of course I do."

* * *

**Arrgh, I failed at fluff too. Shake my head. Sorry if any one's OOC blah blah blah**

**Marriage: Kaldur and Conner totally will. And Wally will be best man :)**

**Males: Because you know two guys XXXing is hot**

**Meddlesome**: **Perhaps Wally should make knocking a habit**

**:D**

**TBT**


End file.
